


No.3

by orphan_account



Series: Cockles porn [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was already posted on Em's tumblr. I write;she put sexy pics under it.</p><p>http://amaelangel.tumblr.com/post/65121992951/illustrated-cockles-ficlet-n-3</p><p>say hi : luvemishacollins.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	No.3

"See you later Jared." Misha calls after their co star and as soon as Jared was around the corner of a trailer Misha had a hot and sweet tasting Jensen on his lips. "Misha, i need you."He whispers and press his whole body against his lovers one. with a quick look around to compfirm that no one was watching, misha open his boyfriends tie and Jense did the same to him. With a soft moan, Jensen kissed him again and rub his erection against his thigh. "Come on,to your trailer." Misha whispers.

 

Jensen sighs loud before he toke a step backwards and smiled softly. ” Then come.” And he starts walking away from him , through the set to his trailer. Some of the crew whistled after them,because they know what soon will happens. Jensen keeps walking fast down to his trailer, his sweet ass pouncing while he walks in those slacks. He slowed down when they arrived at his trailer, but just for a second before he opens his door and Misha pounced on him.

the good thing was that there was a bed not 2 feets away, which they stumbled to and falls onto. With a groan, misha wiggled out of his jacked and start helping Jensen to do the same. soon later, they both were free of any kind of clothes but they still had the ties around their necks. Misha leans over Jenny, who was on his back on the bed. “Hey you.” He mutters while he took the sight of His lovers naked and painting under him in.

 

"Hey back at you." Jensen said and groans as Misha bends over and sucks one of his nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the sensitive nipple while his other hand slide over his lovers abs. The man under him moans so beautifully while he trail kisses from one nipple to the other on and bite down onto it. Jensen yelled and buckled into the bite while his hands where racing over Mishas back, scratching him and leaving dark red marks over his back

 

Misha lifts his boyfriend hips on and set them into his lap while he sits between his legs and pleasuring him with his mouth on his skin. Jensen hands still scratching and gripping his limbs, overwhelmed with pleasure, moaning like a little whore. “Misha please” He begged and grind his hips down onto the hard cock of his lover. And then his hands slide over the tie and gripped it hard, before pulling Misha head to him with the help of the tie.

 

They start kissing messily while Misha grind his hips down, their cocks brushes together and they both moans at this contact. One of Mishas hand slides down from jens legs down to his butt cheeks where he slide a finger down his crack until he brushes against the outline of a plug. “Did you walk all day with my come in you around?” Misha ask and smiled wide down at his co worker. “Yes.” Jen moans and press his hips down where Mishas finger circles around his hole.

 

"Good." He mutters and smiled as he slide the plug out. A soft hiss came from Jensen when the plug falls free. Just to test it, Misha slide a finger in and kissed his lover softly when he feels wetness around his finger. "good boy." he kissed him again, before he helped jen to lay his legs around mishas shoulder. "how did i even deserve you?" Misha ask and rub his cockhead against his lose rim before slip just the tip of his dick into the heatness.

 

"because sex, yeah,sex." Jensen blabbers. Misha laugh against jensens neck before he slides deeper, savoir the feeling of being surrounded by his lover. "mhhmmmm." Misha mumbles and kisses the soft skin from neck to shoulder. With a soft sigh, jen close his eyes and bare his throat to mish, who was still kissing his skin and sliding deeper into him. When their hips touchs, they both let out a long breath they had hold from the very beginning. "Mhh mish." came a moan from under Misha.

 

"Hush." he whispers and sucks a patch of skin into his mouth, turning it red and blue while he slowly start pushing his hip back and for. His hands roams over the soft skin of Jensens thigh down to his hips up his chest, before the came to a stop on jensens cheek. "Beautiful." he said before kissing him sweetly. His hips keeps rolling in a slowly peace while his tongue strokes his boyfriends tongue. He feel the jen’s ties as it scratches his chest.

 

He throw both of their ties on the ground to their other clothes. He grip with his other hands Jensen thigh and slide his leg from his shoulder. His lovers legs circle his waist and presses him deeper into him through the force of his legs tightening. “Misha please.”Jensen begs and ground his hips down. “What ? what do you want?” Misha mutters and looked him into the eyes. One hand was still curled around his cheek and Jensen leans into his hand. “Fuck me. I need you now.”

 

"As you wish:" Misha said and grips Jensen shoulder tight before start pounding into him and that hard-. His lovers hands grips his butt cheeks and hold onto them as if his life depends on it. After minutes of heavy breathing and sweating and hard fucking, Misha buried his face in Jensen neck and bite into the soft flesh as he came. He got a hand between their bodies and gripped Jensen dick hard and start stroking him fast. Jensen cames shortly after Misha.

 

They both breath heavily and they both where drenched in sweat and come and Misha could feel his come leaks out of Jensen hole next to his dick. “Are you okay?” Misha ask him while he smooth the red mark on Jensens neck with his tongue. ” I’m fine.” he heard Jensen whispers and he nod against his skin. ” good.” he said and placed a soft kiss on his lips.” you were amazing.” he mutters before rolling onto his back. he feels something against his leg and as he looked down he saw the plug.

 

Misha lift the plug up and hold it up for Jensen to see. “Can I ?” he ask and smiled at him. Jensen said slowly “Yes.” before lifting his hips and presents his ass to him. He slide the plug back in and kiss his lover again, “We have to be back on set in.” Misha toke a look at the clock. ” 50 Minutes.” Jensen groans and hide his face in Mishas chest. “you need to clean me up.” Jensen said and looked pointly at a washcloth. “Yeah, later.” Misha said and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> It was already posted on Em's tumblr. I write;she put sexy pics under it.
> 
> http://amaelangel.tumblr.com/post/65121992951/illustrated-cockles-ficlet-n-3
> 
> say hi : luvemishacollins.tumblr.com


End file.
